Ada Apa dengan Luchia?
by Kanari Hoshi-chan
Summary: Luchia yang biasanya diam, kok jadi diam begini? One-shot. Warning : Garing, OOC, gaje, DON'T LIKE DONT READ!


**Ada Apa dengan Luchia?**

**By: Kanari Hoshi-chan **

**Rate: T, mungkin?**

**Genre: humor (garing)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Memaid Melody bukan punya saya**

**Ada Apa dengan Luchia? Baru punya saya**

Sekolah

"Ohayou Luchia!" seru Hanon di sekolah. "tumben datang pagi?" tanyanya.

"….." hanya itu jawaban Luchia.

'eh? Luchia kok jadi diam begini ya?' pikir Hanon.

"Yo! Minna!" sapa Rina yang baru datang. "Eh? Luchia?" herannya ketika ia melihat Luchia diam saja. Rina pergi ke meja Hanon dan bertanya, "kok Luchia jadi diam begitu?"

"Mana aku tahu! Dari tadi sudah begitu! Cara biar dia ngomong lagi gimana?"

"Ya sudah, pulang sekolah ke mall yuk! Ajak dia!"

"Mm.. boleh deh!"

**Pulang Sekolah**

"Hei, Luchia! Mau ikut ke mall?"  
>"….."<p>

"Jangan diam lah! Ayo ikut!" Hanon langsung nyeret Luchia.  
>'WTF! #$$%^&amp;*&amp;^%#^!' pikir Luchia.<p>Di mall

"Yo! Luchia! Hanon!" Rina udah standby di mall. "Jalan-jalan yuk!"

"Ayo!" kata Hanon.

Singkat cerita, mereka pun jalan-jalan di mall. Luchia masih aja mingkem. Hanon dengan Rina juga mulai kena gejala kanker alias kantong kering gara-gara ntraktirin Luchia. Udah keliling toko baju, toko kue, toko buku, toko kosmetik, toko- hmph! (author dibekep gara-gara banyak omong) Ya, pokoknya hampir mengelilingi seluruh mall!

"Luchia.. aku..hh..ca..pek.." keluh Hanon (maniak belanja bisa capek ya?)

"…."

"Aahh! Kamu dari tadi diam terus!" Hanon dah teriak-teriak.

"Udah.. udah…"

"Selamat siang. Sedang apa disini?" dating Mitsuki Tarou guru musik.

"Kyaa…! Tarou-chan!" muncul lope-lope di matanya Hanon.

"Mitsuki-sensei, sedang apa disini?"  
>"Oh.. saya? Sedang menuju ke toko musik (ada kan?)"<p>

"Mitsuki-sensei, saya boleh ikut?"

"Boleh…"

"Asyiikk!" Hanon ngacir ikut Mitsuki. (katanya capek? =.=")

Rina dengan Luchia sweatdrop (diem-diem bias sweatdrop juga ternyata?)

"Ya udah deh, Luchia! Kita berdua aja, deh!" ajak Rina.

"….."

Lagi lewat di toko elektronik, Rina nengok poster besar.

SEDANG DIADAKAN DOORPRIZE BERHADIAQH TV PLASMA! AYO BERGABUNG SEGERA!

"Apa! Tv plasma? Aku mauuuuuuu…..!" Teriak Rina OOC langsung masuk ke took. Luchia sweat drop.

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete

_Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake maekikoeta MERODII_

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

(Author: ngapain kamu nyanyi? Luchia : suka-suka lah! Aku lagi sendiri, nyanyi-nyanyi nggak pa-pa dong! Author: terserahlah…. =_=" )

Oke, lupain aja yang tadi.

Back to the story

Akhirnya Luchia jalan sendiri. Waktu jalan, dia ketemu Kaito lagi jalan-jalan sama Mikaru.

'Kaito! Teganya kamu lebih memilih Mikaru dari pada aku! Dasar Mikaru ##$^&**&^%$%^&*!' umpat Luchia, dalam hati pastinya.

"Kaito!" teriak Luchia. (Lho? Akhirnya ngomong juga?)

"Ya? Eh, Luchia! Apa kabar?"

"Kamu tega selingkuh ya Kaito! Aku kan pacarmu!"

"Apa? Kaito pacaran sama Luchia! Tega kamu Kaito!" teriak Mikaru mau lari. "Aku mau pulang saja!"  
>"Eh! Mikaru! Tunggu dulu! Mikaru! Jangan pulang!"<p>

Mikarunya udah pulang mas.. (Kaito : enak aja manggil aku mas!)

"Luchia…." Aura mematikan warna hitam ungu muncul dari arah Kaito.

"Ehh?"

"Makasih banget! Akhirnya aku bisalepas dari Mikaru-yang-suka-narik-narik-aku itu!"

Author dan Luchia sweat drop berjamaah dengan Author sebagai imamnya (?)

"Kamu ini! Aku mikirin kamu di sekolah karena tadinggak masuk! Kamu malah jalan bareng Mikaru!"

"Ng-nggak kok! Bagi aku kamu tetep nomer satu!"

"Iya? Nggak sia-sia dong aku diem di sekolah mikirin aku! Kamu juga mikirin aku ternyata!"

"Luchia…"

"Kaito…"

"Luchia…"

"Kaito…"

"Luchia…"

"Ka-"  
>"STOP! Lama-lama cerita ini nggak ada endingnya lagi!" Author tiba-tiba muncul.<p>

"Eh? Ya, sudahlah!"

Besoknya di Sekolah

"Ohayou, minna!" sapa Luchia. Datang agak siang seperti biasa.

"Eh? Luchia? Nggak diam lagi?" kata Hanon.

"Ohayou semuanya murid-murid! Saya memberitahukan pada kalian semua, teman kalian, Mikaru, sudah pindah ke sekolah luar negeri."

Luchia melihat ke bangku Kaito dan Kaito mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

'Yes! Mikaru pindah! Mati aja lo!' pikir Luchia

**_*END*_**

Yosh! Kita tutup fc ini! Maaf fic-nya garing kriuk-kriuk yah.. habis itu endingnya nggak jelas lagi.

Akhir kata.. review? =3 *kitty eyes no jutsu


End file.
